A different adventure towards grandline
by Dr.Awesome-Is-Epic
Summary: This story follows a different crew.. Ma contain some characters or other elements from differntent anime/manga. One day Silvers D. Spade found a fishman lying on the beach of his home island. Rated M just to be save.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A Different adventure towards grandline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or an other anime/manga references like characters or in this story. Any of these belong to their respective owners.  
><strong>

In a far away region in East-Blue there was a small well noit small persay just small by continetial means (ie bigger than normal islands yet smaller than islands on the grand line) island, far away from any other form of civilasation and not under the marines jursidiction this island was a perfect 'victim' for pirates that needed a base. This island was also located dangerously close to the calm belt so sea kings were almost native to these waters. Well it would be were it not for the ominous graveyard of pirates ships and marine ships alike near the thing about these ships was is that all of them had huge gash and crater like marks on them. Now any rational person would turn tail and run.

However Sir Drake the Impaler was not. Being a wanted pirate with a bounty of 20.000 bellies on his head, he was rather arrogant. He was in his mid forties, had a short brown beard and short brown hair,he was of avarage height and quite fat, he wore a black vest smeared with grease stains and coffee stains. He also wore a black captains cloak and short knee height jeans. He was the previous proud owner of a 'armada' of 10 pirate ships and a crew numbering of over 500 men and women alike. I say previous however because most of his crew and his armada got partially destroyed by a marine captain called smoker. And forced him to run and if that was not bad enough he managed to piss of a fishman.

This fishman obliterated his remaining forces, fate seemed to smile upon Sir Drake as he managed to subdue said fishman and lock him up in the ships brig. Still the losses to his massive armada was great, only one ship remained with 15 men. So now he was on the run and looking recuperate, and lucky him, he found a island in the middle of no-where.

[On the ship]

"Damn that fish man! I swear to god, the next person the get in the way will get impaled on the ships fore." Said Sir Drake. As he was rampaging around on the deck. Breaking barrels and hittinf his subordinate.

"C c captain please calm down." Pleaded a brave but foolish subordinate. BANG a bullet hit between his eyes. And he fell to the ground life less.

"Shut up... bring me that fishmen." Drake said to one of his pirates.

"Y Y Y ess sir." Siad a frightend pirate and he ran down to the brig to get the prisoner.

When he came back up on deck again he was accompanied by a large lionfish fishmen.

"So you gunna tell me why you attacked me you overgrown seaurchin!" Said Drake insulting the large fishman that stood before him.

"GGGGRRRR" growled the fishman, he really wanted to snap this mans neck, but was unable to becasue he was now chained up, his hands and feet were bound by sea stone cuffs, and eventhough he was not a devilfruit user these cuffs were still damn hard to break. So he would bide his time for an opertunity to present itself. Which was not likely but he could dream couldn't he?

"So are you gunna answer Sadawa or am i just goin'ng to shoot you?" asked Drake as he reached for his gun.

The fishman now identified as Sadawa was a 2 meter tall lionfish which means that he had fin rays on his head and also a large fin ray on his back which were poisonous by the way. He wore a orange hawaian button up shirt and wore black shorts and he had a blue sash around hius waist. He had long curlly black hair which went down his back in a lose manner. 'I was a master of fishmen karakte and i hava immense fisical strenght even for a fishmen, so how did i get caught?' thought Sadawa slightly panicking. He was about to answer the questions when Drake interupted him.

"You know i really don't care so just die will you." said Drake as he stabbed Sadawa with a Spike?

Sadawa's eyed widened as a large spike pierced his stomach "Damn..." was all he said before he fell into the sea.

"Ha ha ha ha serves him right that damn living seas food buffet." said Drake as the spike retracted into his skin? "Now you lazy swobs get some sleep because tommorw we will take over that there Island" motioning to the island in the background. "Yes sir" sounded a chourus of agreement from the pirates as they went to their bunks.

[On the Island coast]

There lay Sadawa brave fisman warrior who was now nearly dead. He was about to give up hopw when a shadow was cast over him. Noticing that the brief amount of sun, that he had and quite frankly was enjoying the warmed it presented against his back as he lay there with a saoked body and almost a quater of his blood drained, had dissapeared. now stood a tall man or at least he thought he was.

"What are you doing?" he heard the man ask before he fell into unconsiousness.

The End

**This is my first time writting an fanfiction so please bare with me. Also i will be happy to recieve any suggestions for the story or any help regarding it's content.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Story begins!

**A different Adventure towards Grandline.**

**Chapter 2: It begins**

**Disclaimer: i do not own one piece or any other anime/manga that my story share certain elements with. (like characters or locations)**

It was a nice and sunny day on Cresent island (is the islands name). The sun was shinning there were birds chipering in the air, not a cloud in the sky and a sweet bloodied screem echoed through the air... wait... Futher inland at a small clearing, it looked like there had just been war. Dead men lying around with their guts spilling out and some were still alive drowning in their own blood. In the middle of this clearing stood two figures, well one was standing the other was kneeling and pleading for his life.

"Wa WA Wait just a mi i i nu u te we can talk about about this" pleaded the man.

"Yeah we can" answerd Spade, this caused a small shiver of a smile to grace the man's lips "But we're not going to" he then finally said. As he raised his katana and cut down the pirate that was kneeling at his feet ""NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo..." was the last sound that came out of the pirate's mounth as he fell motionless on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Spade was a tall man or rather boy since he was just 17 years old he stood 6 ft tall. He had wet looking chocolate brown hair that reached just past his shoulders. He had grey eyes and and portrayed no emotion in fact it looked like he was permenatly bored with everything around him. He was wearing a white longsleeved cotton shirt that vauely looked like a kimono these had a black flame like pattern going from the chest towards the sleeves and the back. He also wore long darkbrown pants with a black scarf around his midrif. In his hands he held both the scabbard and the katana, the scabbard was black and the katana had a black handle with red cloth around it and a golden hilt and the blade was also black.

As he was walking down a small dirt road trying to make his way back to his home village from his recent *ahem* 'activety' he noticed a man lying on the beach with the sand around him soaked red with his own blood. "_huh, that's weird. I'm pretty sure i didn't kill anyone aoround here in a while._" he thought as he went over check if the man was still alive . "_I swear to god if that bastard is dead, i'll have to listen to my sisters naging again, about how i should have made an effert to safe the innocent civillianthat got caught in the cross fire of me killing those sad excuses for pirates that thought that they could plunder my village. _" he was suddely broken from his thoughts as he heard the man groan. Only for him to fall onconsious again "what are you doing?" Spade asked the man, but apperantly to late as he was already sleeping.

"_Well beter get this guy to the docter lest he die a useless death._" Spade thought as he suddenly noticed the fins on the guys back. "_What the Fuck are those... are those... fins ? So that guy is a fishman._" thought Spade as he was hesitating to get closer and pick the poor guy up "_And what is that purple crap that is being excreted from those fins? _" when it suddenly hit him "_crap that's poison, now how the hell am i supposed to move him?_" Thought Spade as he stood there weighing his options when suddenly an idea hit him. He put his hands on the ground and a black smoke like substance came from it and the fishman dissapeared into it.

[4 hours later at the village doctors house.]

Sadawa was just waking up when he felt the angry glare of the afternon sun on his face. Groaning for the second time that day he tried to find his barings. "_Where the hell am I?_" he thought as he saw an unfamiliar whire ceiling. When he tried to sit up a stinging pain invaded his being and he saw that there were a bunch of badages around his stomach area."_oh yeah, i ot impaled by that fat bastard a while back, how the hell did he do that anyway?_" he asked himself as he heard the door open. In came two people. An old guy and a young kid no older than 17. the old guy looked to be 50 years old and had grey hair comedback and a thick mustach with a white lab coat on and a black button up shirt and blue jeans. He looked to be quite interested in Sadawa for some reason. While the other guy looked just plain bored.

"So you're finally up eh?" asked the old man "my name is Bard and this young lad next to me is Spade, and you are?" asked the man while he pointed at Spade to get some coffee.

"My name is Sadawa" replied the fishman when Spade came back. "If you don't mind me asking how did i get here?" asked Sadawa " Oh thar's simple Spade brought you here after he found you near death on the beach."

Sadawa then looked to Spade and saw that his eyes held a bid of curiosity in then as he then thanked Spade for saving his life. " Well you were lucky had Spade found you any later than you would have been dead." Said Bard. " Well i'm sure you have a lot of questions, so feel free to aske them to Spade while i go and attent my other patients." said Bard as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. At first everything was quiet as they were eying eachother almostr llike they were evaluating eachothers skill when Spade said " Are you going to tell me why you were lying in a puddle of your own blood this morning on the beach or are you just going to stare at me all day?" Sadawa eye thicked as he had to restrain himself of crushing this human where he stands. Now let it be know that He had no problem with humans, sure they could use some major attitude adjustments but he held no hate for them like Arlong did.

" Well if you must know i attacked a group of pirates on my way here and got beat when i misjudged the power of their captain." Answered Sadawa. Spade eye brows rose from that "_he attacked them?_" he thought. "Wait you just said pirates" said Spade as Sadawa nodded "and that would mean that they are still out there and you're in here." It wasn't a question but more of a statement as the answer to this was quite obvious. "That's true." he plainly replied while Spade sweatdropped at the directness from him. to be honest he was not expectiong this, he thought the fishman was going to be more of a pain in the ass with all the superiorty talks that you hear going around form some fishman name Arlong. "Well then i'm going to have to get rid of them lest they decid to ravage this town" Spade camly said as he made his way out when a voice stopped him "WAIT, do you even realise what you're up agianst this is not some little brat that you're fightning this is a 20.000 bellie bounty pirate Sir Drake the implarer, plus he got some weird ability to row spikes straiht out of his body and you're just going to casually walk out there know on the door and kick their asses?" said Sadawa as he waited for Spade reaction to be honest he expected for his face to curl up in fear or for him to just turn around and abandon his quest but to his surprise he calmly replied "Yes" that's all he said. "Really?" asked Sadawa sweat dropping at the simplicity from it all "Sure" replied Spade once again. "Ok but then let me come with you i owe that uy a beatin any way." Said Sadawa as he got up." Are you sure thats such a ood idea cause you looked to be in pretty bad shape" Said Spade. "Sure no problem we fishman are not so fragile as you humans." responded Sadawa "Oh it is on, the first to kill this so calle Drake has to become the other subordinate, alright?" said Spade "Your on" replied Sadawa. And so they left the hospitale in search for Drake's ship.

[the same beach where Sadawa was found unconsious]

"So got any idea where this guys ship is?" asked Spade as he gazed upon th ocean in amazement, no matter how many times he looked he was entranced by it serene beauty ad he wished he could oen day set out and go have an adventure because staying on this small island was just boring. " Not sure i didn't really have time to pay attention as i was swimming for my life form those damn seas kings that are in this ocean, how are they here any way, i mean one sea king i can understand but EIGHT." said Sadawa "Oh you don't know this island is dangerously close to the calmbelt so this is practically sea kin territory , it;s ectually why there are so view boats in the habour and so many sunken ships at the coast line." replied Spade "Well that made sense i suppose but how i even ot her eis berond even me i just wanted to check this sea out when boom i see a couple of pirate ships, so i fiured hey why not?" Said Sadawa. "pppfffttt you have got to be kidding me that's why you attacked those ships?" "yeah" replied Sadawa ""You know i like you" replies Spade. " he you're not so bad you're self, for a human." said Sadawa as suddenly a loud explosion ringed thourgh the island as smoke rose form the village where they just came form.

"Damn why can't pirates ever, ya know not destroy stuff when they plunder?" asked Spade "Becasue it's basically in their job perscription" replied Sadawa as they set out to destroy the enemy forces.

The end

**So that's it for chapter 2. Did you like yes or no please led me know also i will be accepting some oc's for the future crew of Spade but that is not to say that they are going to be included they will be taken in to consideration.**


	3. Chapter 3: Yami Yami no mi

**A different adventure towards grandline**

**Chapter 3: Yami yami no mi**

**Disclaimer: i do not own one piece or any other anime/manga that's in my story,or that it shares certain elements with. (like characters or locations)**

"Ha ha ha ha men burn the town down!" jeered Sir Drake as he was plundering along side his 'Comrades' or as he likes to call them 'meat shield' or 'expendables '. " Please wait why are you do" BANG " ARGH!" a villager tried to shout as bullet met face.The pirates form yesterday were wreaking havoc on the island and a particular town, and this just so happens to the one town where Spade and Sadawa left not even an hour ago. Drake was having a good day compared to the week's in which most of his armada got destroyed but things were looking up, he had just found a small village on the island and he decided to raid it. After all he needed the extra money now that all his treasure is down at the bottom of the sea. But that did not matter he would amass a new stronger crew and then set out for the grandline once again. Yup things were looking up, nothing could *SPLAT* a member of his crew just got crushed by water didn't he? Yep, DEAD.

"OKAY who has the balls to kill my men? HUH? " Nobody answered " so you expect me to believe this water just came falling out of the sky and splattered my men, that's just ridiculus!" *SPLAT* " Ouch, Sadawa did you need to squash that them, couldn't you just ya know punch them into submission?" asked Spade almost disturbed by the sight in fornt of him " I could but I have some personal problems with these morons." replied Sadawa.

During the time that Sadawa and Spade were talking the pirates regrouped and were getting ready for battle when their captain suddenly said " Damn you Sadawa, How are you not dead yet? i'm pretty sure i impaled your stomach." Said Drake getting annoyed with the situation. " Hmph your underestimating me Drake, a fishman's body is 3 times stronger than a human!" replied Sadawa " Yeah but you still would have bled to dead if i didn't pick your sorry ass of the beach." chimed Spade. "So you are the reasons he is still alive eh?" stateted Sir Drake. "Yeah got a problem with that?" asked Spade when suddenly a spike impaled his hart, well it would have did it not go right through him as some black smoke appeared around the spike. "What the.." said Drake before he felt his spike being sucked in so he detached it from his hand and jumped back a bit, carefull of this new development. "Ok how the hell did you do that?" asked Sadawa " Oh that I ate a devil fruit, i thought that much should have been obvious!" replied Spade "Yeah but which one?" asked Sadawa, wanting to genuinly know what just happend "Oh, well why didn't you just say so, I ate the **Yami Yami no mi**, and so i'm a darkness man." replied Spade and sadawa said "Yeah but that still doesn't explain how that spike got sucked into your body like that." "Well that's just because the Yami yami no mi allows me to turn my body into darkness and said darkness sucks everything in including devilfruit powers,in other words my the space in my body is infinite." Replied Spade with a bored tone.

While Sadawa and Spade were talking Sir Drake was weighing his options. One the one hand he could run away and try his hand at taking this village another time but the dow side of that was is that the marines would never let him hear the end of it, he was a feared pirate after all. But on the other hand he could try to take down the fishman that took down most of his crew and the boy whom he just learned had devil fruit powers like himself which if he were not mistaken were Logia classed. And he had no way of hitting him. Then he realised that they were not paying attention to him so he attacked both of them by placing hands on the ground and anouncing his attack. (not smart if you ask me) **Chikyū no jōshō shi no supaik****: Earth rising death spikes**he said as a group of grey spikes rose from the ground to impale his opponets only for Sadawa to dodge and for Spade to do nothing since they just went into him ( don't get any wierd idea's you perverts, you know who you are.).

"Ya know that wasn't very nice no was it? " Said Spade " But does this mean it's my turn?" he asked. While Sadawa just stood at the sidelines unmoving as he wanted to know what Spade was capable of. Drake just gritted his teeth 'Damn shouod have known they would not do any damage but they didn't go through him, they went into him, like he absorbed them, how the hell is that possible.' meanwhile the pirates were just shocked that someone besides Sadawa was able to dodge an attack from their captain. When Spade just lifted his hand and said "**Kurouzu**" and Drake was suddenly lifted of his feet and drawn to a swirling vortew of black that appeared in Spades hand when he announced his attack. When Spade grabbed hold of him he tried to release his spikes only for nothing to happen "What the hell is going on?" asked Sir Drake in shock 'why couldn't he use his devilfruit powers did that brat have some seastone on him, no unlikely he is also a devil fruit user so it should affect him to yet he looks like he isn't even being draind of anything!' noticing Drakes confusion and shocked face Spade decided to shed some light on the situation. " you know you really should pa more attention to what your enemies say during battle." " What?" asked Drake with slight fear of the young man infornt of him "I already said that my darkness sucks in devil fruit powers did i not?" said Spade with a really bored tone. "That's impossible" said Drake now completely awed and scared of Spade. "Well it is obviously not." said Spade.

Then suddenly Spade hit him in the stomach and sent Drake flying a couple of meters back. When he looked to the side he saw that Sadawa was still standing there like a retarded idiot. 'well he's not helping at all' thought Spade when the pirates suddenly charged him. So he put his hands on the ground and said "**Black Hole**" as darkness started to engulf the area. when the pirtae snoticed this they started to panick, " What going on?" " I can't move" when the darkness suddenly started to suck them in and their screams died out as they dissappeared into the dark abyss below. the darkness started to recede and just before it could fully return Drake had already closed the distance between the two and thried to impale Spade with his arm which looked like a iant torn bush "Damn you how dare you do that to my men!" shouted Drake in pure rage "Sh Shit" thought Spade as the darkness still had not fully receded.

Seeing that his new friend and saviour was in danger Sadawa decided to step in "**Hyakumaigawara Seiken: onehundred tile true fist**" shouted Sadawa as he punched drake. Sending him into one to the now emty building across the street. "You okay?" asked Sadawa "Yeah, thanks" replied Spade. "So why didn't you dodge it?" asked Sadawa, he was quite curious why he did not dodge it or beter yet absorb it, 'was there some sort of limitation or requierment to be for filled to be able to do that.' "Well that's becau..." he stopped as he saw Drake walking out of the building relatively unhatmed sans some cuts and bruises oh and the blood coming out of his mounth from Sadawa's attack.

"He just doesn't give up does he" asked Sadawa "Yeah" said Spade "So you wanna do the honours or should i do it? " asked Sadawa "Yeah" replied Spade with a murderous grin on his face as he stepped up once again. " wa wa wait i'll give you money, aplce on my crew or anything else you want!" pleaded Drake but to no avail "**Kurosatsuei: Blackshot**" said Spade as a small ball of black appeared in his palms when he thew it it went straight through Drake's heart and out of his back. As his body fell to the ground lifeless.

"Phew well now that's done, we need to decide what to do now." said Spade " Wat do ya mean?" asked Sadawa "Well wherether we join up under my leader ship of course!" said Spade with a stoic look. "You've got to be kidding me?" replied Sadawa with a dumbfounded look on his face as he was asking himslef on wether to accept or decline the offer. When They saw a marine ship docing in the bay. "Damn Sir Drake the Impalre was beaten by these pirates, quickly don't let them escape." shouted the guy that looked like he was in charge. "What" said Sadawa and Spade at the same time when they saw that their guns were pointed on them. "Shit run!" shouted Spade as he ran away towards the beach were he found sadawa. "Damn him giving me no choice in this." Sadawa said as he followed after Spade.

When he came upon the beach he saw a small boat docked a liitle bit of the coast, barely capable of carrying six people. "Well you comin or not ?" asked Spade as he got on the boat "Tch why not could be fun." replied Sadawa as he jumped into the sea and themout of the water on deck. And they set sail leaving group of fuming navy soldier on the coast with their leader shouting orders of persuit.

**Well that's that, i hope you guys enjoyed it and i'd like to clarify some things.**

**Yes Spade has the Yami yami no mi, and this means that blackbeard doesn't have it but i will think of something to make up for it. also i just want to say that unlike blackbeard Spade is able to turn completely into Darkness like Smoker can qith his smoke or ace qith his fire, of course ther are some limitations like when he does this he is not able to uses andy other of the fruits abilities and when he is sucking in something he is unable to move and change in to the darkness other than that it should be the same as in canon. with it's normal advantage's and disadvantage's.**

**Bye**


End file.
